plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 23
For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 23 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Lost City - Day 23 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Summoned: |FR = A Lost City pinata |before = Lost City - Day 22 |after = Lost City - Day 24}} Waves 3 |zombie2 = 3 |zombie3 = 2 4 3 |zombie4 = 3 3 1 5 |note4 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 2 4 |zombie6 = 3 3 1 5 |zombie7 = 1 5 2 4 1 5 |zombie8 = 3 3 1 2 4 5 |note8 = Second flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 2 4 1 5 3 3 |zombie10 = 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie11 = 1 3 5 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 1 5 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can complete the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon **Magnifying Grass **Spikerock **Wall-nut **Blover **Cherry Bomb **Sun-shroom Throughout the level, obviously, kill Relic Hunter Zombies on sight with Blover. Do the same for Bug Zombies, but try to delay it a bit so that stray Relic Hunter Zombies do not squeeze through a Blover recharge. Fill up the row of Gold Tiles with three Sun-shrooms and a Magnifying Grass (place it on the back column Gold Tile). Fill up the rest of the back column with Magnifying Grass, and add four to six more Sun-shrooms ahead of them. Place Wall-nuts on the three furthest Gold Tiles, starting with the middle one to block the first zombie. Place Snapdragons behind the Wall-nuts and then fill up their columns with more Snapdragons. When the Gargantuar appears, shoot it to death with Magnifying Grass. If needed, you can use Spikerock to trap it for a moment, as well as Cherry Bomb to weaken it first. Cherry Bombs can be used to kill off Excavator Zombies before they throw back Wall-nuts, but it will do them little good anyway once they enter the Snapdragon's range. If a Relic Hunter escapes a Blover attack, you can use Magnifying Grass to easily kill it for the price of 100 sun. If you use Plant Food on this level, the Snapdragon's Plant Food attack will annihilate the majority of the enemies by themselves. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Spring Bean **Blover **Cherry Bomb **Primal Potato Mine **Chard Guard Plant Sunflowers in the first two columns. Kill the first zombie with Primal Potato Mine. Then when the Relic Hunter Zombie flies in, use Blover on it. When Parasol Zombie and two zombies come in with it, use Chard Guard on it, then quickly dig up Chard Guard and put a Primal Potato Mine in. Both three zombies will get killed by the Primal Potato Mine. Then, when the first huge wave of zombies come in, use Blover on the Relic Hunter Zombies. Then use Cherry Bomb on the Gargantuar and the Imp Porter. This will give you a Plant Food. After that, two other Relic Hunter will come in. Use Blover on them too. The Conehead Bug Zombies will fly to the lawn. Use Blover on them too. Then use Chard Guard and Blover on the Gargantuar. Then boost the Spring Bean, then use Blover. This will kill all the zombies onscreen. This will give you another Plant Food. When the zombies come in again, kill the Imp Porter with Cherry Bomb. Kill the Relic Hunters and Bugs with Blover. Wait until the last wave starts then use Plant Fooded Spring Bean with Blover to kill all of them. The level is completed. Gallery Lost City - Day 23 1.png|First flag by Lost City - Day 23 2.png|Second flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 23 3.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 23 4.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo LC - Day 23 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 23 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 lc23.png|Final wave by lc232.png|Completed by Mognoxprox PvZ2_Stragety_LC23.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-18-17-47-56.png|By SOLC23.PNG|By Walkthrough Lost City Day 23 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Massive Attack and Survival - Lost City Day 23 (Ep.224)|By How would you rate Lost City - Day 23's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags